


Beautiful View

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, lgbt pride month, some nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys wants to show Undyne something really cool.#2 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Beautiful View

“UNDYNE! Undyne, come on, we have to go outside, we might be able to see this really cool thing!”

Undyne looked up in surprise and bewilderment from the sandwich she was eating. “Uh, does it have to be right this second, Alph? Can I finish my—”

“Yes, it has to be right now or we might miss it! Come on, _please!”_

The sandwich lay abandoned on the kitchen table as Alphys pulled Undyne all the way out the front door. “Whoa, Alphys, okay! What really cool thing is it?” she asked hurriedly, trying to stay upright. When her girlfriend got really wound up like this, she had an odd strength that few could match.

“Hopefully you’ll see! Come on, out to this clearing over here!” Alphys was so excited, she wasn’t even stuttering like usual.

Undyne looked up at the clouds as they stopped in a small field. Light raindrops, almost too small to detect, tickled her face. “It’s just… _wet_ out here, Alph. What are you looking for?” she asked again, confused.

Alphys’s eyes didn’t stop frantically searching the sky. “There—there’s this really cool weather phenomenon up here on the surface, when light refracts off water droplets in the clouds. It creates this fantastic optical effect, I’ll know it when I see it. I’ve read about it in books and seen it in movies from the surface and stuff. I’ve always wanted to be able to see it, but I never thought I would! Now’s my chance!”

Undyne watched Alphys bounce around impatiently. The little yellow monster’s clothes were mussed, her shoes were muddy, and her nose ran a little from the chill in the air, but Undyne didn’t care about that. She could only see Alphys’s passion, her wonder, her love for the scientific marvels of the world.

“Oh, come on, where is it? I wanted to show you so bad, it has to be so beautiful in real life…” Alphys wrung her hands.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Undyne put a hand on her shoulder. “If it doesn’t show up, we’ll try next time. And when that happens, I won’t get distracted by food,” she added half-jokingly.

Alphys didn’t answer. She just continued looking up at the sky in quiet anxiety.

Undyne helped her search. She didn’t really have any idea what she was looking for, but she figured if it was so obvious to Alphys, she’d probably be able to find it too.

“THERE!” Alphys grabbed Undyne’s hand and pointed upwards ecstatically.

Undyne’s eyes widened in awe as she took in the astounding sight.

A magnificent, well-defined arc of light stretched a great distance over the ground. Many different, distinct colors were arranged from red to purple in a perfect spectrum. The arc reached high into the sky, a spot of hued beauty against dull gray clouds.

_“Wow.”_ Alphys’s gasp was breathless. “I-I can’t believe I’m really seeing this… _a real rainbow…”_

Undyne looked over at her. A rainbow? In her opinion, the name didn’t do the thing justice. It deserved something much more regal. But Alphys didn’t seem to care. Her eyes reflected the fullness of the rainbow, every bright color standing out against the dark, earthy brown of the iris. Now that she was looking at them, Undyne couldn’t look away.

That is, until the click of a phone camera snapped her out of her trance. Alphys had taken a picture.

“I wish I had my real camera. This little thing isn’t nearly good enough for it,” she sighed. “Undyne, isn’t it just… just lovely? I-I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.”

Undyne shrugged and gave a small smile. “Oh, I dunno… I think I’ve seen something even more beautiful than that.”

Alphys stared at her skeptically. “Like what?”

“Like you.”

Once she processed the words, Alphys turned deep red. “O-oh, Undyne. You’re t-t-too sweet…” She looked away shyly and started to cover her face with her hands.

Undyne took them down and pulled her close. “Come here, you.”

And in the mud and the rain, with the rainbow framing them like in a picturesque post card, she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble for Pride Month! This time it's Alphyne.
> 
> Today's prompt was "Rainbow."
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
